


A NEW Beginning - Atlas/Space Day 1

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Series: A NEW Beginning [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, voltron babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: AN ALTERNATE ENDING, AND A CONTINUATION!The war is over, and it's time for the universe to heal.But what does that mean for the Paladins, and those closest to them?This book is from the POV of Hunk, Matt, Veronica, Axca, Coran, Allura and Lotor





	1. Chapter 1 - Day 1 - Hunk - The Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Book 3 of the A NEW Beginnings series. I tried my hardest to make these books stand alone, but if you haven't read the other books (particularly book 1) you may get a little lost. See the end of the chapter for more notes.

A/n: Welcome to Book 3 of the NEW Beginning series. I try my hardest to make these stand-alone, but if you haven't read the others (particularly book 1) you may get a little lost. See the end of the chapter for more notes.

I hung up from the call with Pidge and gave a big sigh.

Shay came over and hugged me from behind.

"Soon you will get to see her, and all of them, every day," she assured me.

"I know," I replied, "I can't wait." I stand up and face her, wrapping her in my arms, "I never thought I'd miss them all so much!"

"They are your family, it's to be expected," she shrugged, "and it's not like you are the only reason we are going back. I crave a home Hunk. As a Balmeran, this nomadic life does not suit me, or Dwayne. He is getting older now, he needs the stability."

I smile at her, and lean in to kiss her, "I can't wait to have a home with you, Mrs Garrett, a permanent home, one to call all ours!" she laughed and kissed me back.

"Ew, GROSS!" came a small voice from across the room. Our son Dwayne sat playing with his toy cars. Shay and I pulled apart and gave each other a mischievous look. I wiggled my fingers at him, and he started giggling.

"No!" he laughed, and tried to hide behind the arm of the couch "Don't get me, Daddy!"

"I think it's too late!" Shay laughed, "Daddy's tickle fingers have already started, and they can't be stopped!"

I stomped through the living room, like Godzilla through the streets of Japan, my hands pulled up to look like a T-rex, and my fingers waving menacingly.

Dwayne threw himself down on the ground, in uncontrollable fits of giggles.  
I could never get over the fact that the just mere idea of my tickling him had him gasping for air.

I knelt down beside him and attacked him with my fingers. He began shrieking in delight, and I could hear Shay laughing behind us.  
He managed to stop laughing enough to gasp out, "Save me, Mumma!"

All of sudden I felt a pair of arms pulling on my shoulders, and I fell back to the ground.  
Dwayne jumped on my chest and started tickling me back with his scratchy fingers that dug in a little too sharply, but I couldn't help but laugh at his delighted face. 

"Piles on Daddy!" Shay said loudly and carefully flung herself on my legs.

"Hey, no fair!" I protest from underneath them, but they both continue tickling me, and soon we were all a giggling pile, with Shay shifting so she was laying on the floor beside me, and Dwayne sat on top of both of us.

Soon Dwayne gets tired and leans in for a hug.

"Love you Daddy!" he says, then turns to Shay, "Love you Mumma!" we both embrace him, "Love you too Bubba!" we say, and just held him.

*****

Dwayne had become such a big part of our lives in no time flat. When he arrived at the Garrison we had done all we could to help the young child out, and make him feel safe. Shay and I had been in the early stages of our official relationship and had no way been ready for a child. It had been our intention to accompany him to a nearby Balmeran colony, and help him find a family to love him.

But in the month-long trip to the colony, as well as the month we had spent with him on Earth, we had become so attached to him, and the fact that Pidge had helped name him, we couldn't bring ourselves to separate ourselves from him.

It took many long late night discussions, both between Shay and I, as well as some Balmeran Elders, and Shiro and some of the crew, before we made the decision to adopt him.

We went back to our quarters one day after we had finished our lunch shift. Dwayne had just got up from his day-nap and was playing on the floor with Olia.

"He was perfect, as usual," Olia assured us.

"Thank you, Olia," I replied, handing her a plate of food, "We'll see you at dinner."

"Of course, have a nice afternoon," she said and smiled as she walked out the door.

His smile as we walked in had cemented our decision, and we smiled at each other as we sat on the floor with him.

"Dwayne?" Shay asked, and opened her arms to him. He brought his animals over and started rambling to her about them as he sat in her lap.

She listened patiently, until he was finished, then gently took the animals from his hands.

"Do you like staying with Shay and Hunk?" she asked him, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah, you're my friends!" he said, returning the smile.

"Would you like this to be your new home?" she asked.

He looked confused. "This IS my home," he said "Shay and Hunk is my home!" and with that, he simply stood up, took the animals back off Shay, and went back to his toys, no idea of the impact he had just had.

I looked at Shay then, tears in both of our eyes, both filled with so much love.

"Marry me?" I asked, taking her hand in mine as we sat side by side, watching the little boy who was going to be ours. "We are doing things a little backwards, but even without Dwayne, I knew I was going to marry you a very long time ago"

"Marriage isn't really part of our customs," she answered, "But I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you," she smiled at me, "so, yes, if it's important to you, I would marry you 100 times over!"

~

 

We took a few days to get used to the ideas ourselves before we rang Earth and told everyone else. They were all so happy for us, and we planned to have a small intimate ceremony and adopt Dwayne officially the next time we were on Earth.

It didn't take long for us to get Dwayne calling us Daddy and Mumma, and we easily slipped into the routine of caring for him. They say it takes a village to raise a child, and Dwayne already had that, both off and on the Atlas.

Shiro and Curtis were forever doting on him, and he loved his Uncles, and he really missed them when we left again, and they stayed behind.  
He also missed his Earth family, especially Auntie Pidge, and loved talking to them all when we called them. He couldn't wait to see them all and give them cuddles in real life.

~

It had been about 2 months since our wedding when we got a call late one night.  
Curtis and Shiro had gotten engaged and would love for us to be able to be there.  
Dwayne had already been put to bed, and we all decided we would keep it a surprise from him.

"Of course guys! We would do anything to be there!" I replied. "Oh! I've got so many ideas for the menu. And the CAKE!"

Shiro laughed, "We aren't asking you back to work for us Hunk."

"You think I trust anyone else with such an important job?" I replied.

"If you insist." he chuckled, "We are going to hold it off until the Atlas is scheduled to return. Iverson is going to get back to us on that."

The rest of the call was spent making plans and filling each other in on our lives, and those that meant so much to us. It was so good talking to them, and we really wanted to help make their wedding special, especially because they had been there for us at such an important time in our lives.

~

 

I loved talking to them, but whenever I ended a call with one of my family, it left me feeling so empty.

Shay and I sat in the living room, her reading, me busy with my own thoughts.

"Hunk?" she said suddenly, putting down her book.

"Hmm?" I responded, turning to look at her.

"What if we made this our last trip back to Earth?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean," she hesitated, "I can tell that you aren't happy here. I can tell that you need your family and friends." She said, climbing over to sit next to me. "I mean," she emphasised, "I want to stay on Earth, and make a home for us." Her face burst into a big smile.

"You really mean it?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"My home is wherever you are, Hunk, and I know your home is Earth."

"I don't know if it would be possible," I said, my smile fading, "I mean, I do run the kitchens. Who is going to do that if I leave? Who's going to know how to cater to all the different species onboard? And who's going to know what to make for all the diplomatic missions?"

"You have run these kitchens perfectly, Hunk," she reasoned, "You have trained each and every one of these chefs to be as knowledgeable and driven as you are. They are perfect at their craft and pay attention to detail. They could all make every single item we make here in their sleep. They are full of passion and excitement, and you did that." she said, turning my face to look at her.

"I'm in no way saying you are replaceable, Hunk, but each and every one of them has the ability to follow in your footsteps because you have taught them so well. We can work on a menu for the ship before we leave if that would make you feel better, and as for diplomatic missions, you will only ever be a phone call away."

I smiled and leaned back into her.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, in case it doesn't work out," I sighed.

"How about we sleep on it, and go see Iverson tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Sounds great," I turned, looking up into her face, "I love you,"

"I love you too," she responded and leant down to kiss my forehead. She wrapped me in her arms, and we lay there comfortably, both dreaming of home.

~

The next day we spoke to Iverson, and he was fully onboard with the idea. We quickly rung Shiro after that and asked him to help us find a house. After we begged him to keep it quiet from everyone else, we hung up and went into full planning mode in the kitchens. 

We had 6 months to whip this team into shape and choose someone to step into my place. I was nervous and excited at the same time, but I knew we could do it. 

Before long I had my team so well trained, I could step back, and let them run the kitchen. Sal, whom I had met many years ago at Vrepit Sal's in the Unilu Space Mall, had stepped up to be the head chef, and we created a team of specialised chefs to work under him, each with their own department. While he ran everything, he also specialised in taking the lead for diplomatic missions, and we, accompanied by two other chefs, worked tirelessly to create a comprehensive list of foods that would cater to every thinkable species.

By the end of three months, I was fully confident in my team, and could happily step back, and focus on working with Shay to prepare for our future.

*****

Dwayne had gone back to playing with his cars, and Shay and I were happily snuggling on the floor where he had left us.

"We better get going," I say, getting up from the floor, "We've got a lot to do before everyone starts boarding."

There were a lot of people joining us aboard The Atlas over the next two weeks, and we had a few diplomatic stops to make along the way. The kitchen was going to be the busiest it had been in the almost 2 years after the war, so it was all hands on deck. 

I was excited. A last hoorah, if you will. "Just think, not even two more weeks and we will be done with this!" I laugh, pulling Shay up off the floor, "I don't know what I'm going to do with my life!"

"Whatever you want to do!" she laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, "There is no stopping you, Hunk."

"You're right," I say, kissing her back, "With you by my side, I can do anything!"

A/n: OMG, I love Dwayne so so much!!! I post little drawings (including my newest picture of Dwayne) and sneak peeks on my tumblr: letmebelex, and my instagram: flower_fairie_lex


	2. Day 1 - Coran - Altea

I was usually up before the morning star rose over Altea, and today was no different. I was thrilled to be on my way to see my children after all this time. I unpacked and packed my bags again, making sure I had the gifts for the little ones.

I had found my first toolkit for Ban, the one I used to carry when following Pop-pop Wimbleton around. It had sadly been left onboard the Castle of Lions, so I had been sure I would never see it again, but New Altea was full of surprises. It was somehow brand new, but there were echos of the old around every corner.

We were often finding things that we could have sworn were not there before. Allura and I had come to the decision it was her parents, Alfor and Melenor, giving us a guiding hand. Or playing tricks on us. We couldn't decide which yet.

We had also found some of Allura's old dolls for Cora, which we made some new clothes for, including Paladin armour, and packed away in a trunk all of their own. And for Hiero, a chest full of books, all the ones Allura and I had held dear as children, including 'Baby's First Book of Alchemy'.

I couldn't wait to spend some time with them all, and Allura had granted me permission to stay until after their birthday. It had been so long since I had spent any quality time with them, and every time I did, they had changed so much it was like getting to know them all over again.

I had always wanted to be a father and thought that the prospect had been long gone. I had only ever had one love, and they had been taken from my grasp long before they had been taken from my life, so when Romelle and Ina came to me with this chance, there was no way I was missing out.

I doted on the cherubs, talking to them every day, sending them gifts all the time, I just wished I could spend more time with them. But their home was Earth, and my place was with Allura.

 

I called to some of the staff to take my bags to the ship. It was strange having people working below me now, but Allura had insisted.

"We've been through so much, Coran," she assured me, "And you aren't getting any younger. You deserve someone to take care of you for once."

~

I left my quarters and went to find Allura. She was quite often found wandering the gardens at this time of the morning, especially if she was alone. I hated to see her this way. She had gone from being a strong, independent woman, to this person that needed constant company. It was understandable before, when all she had was the Paladins and myself, but now she had this whole planet to look after, and she had never looked more lonely. 

She had clung to Lance because he offered her family and a future, but she had treated him so unkindly upon our return, it was no wonder the poor boy had left.

Lotor, on the other hand, had been good for her, they were compatible in many more ways than Lance and Allura had been. They had both been brought up as the children of rulers, so had both had diplomatic upbringings. They both saw, and admitted, the flaws of their parents, and were both trying their best to fix the errors of their predecessors, and ensure the safety of their races.

Further from that, their personalities were similar. They had the same sense of humour, the same level of passion, they understood each other on a level that nobody else could. It had taken Allura a while to trust him again, and they still weren't officially courting, but despite what anyone else said, Lotor made Allura happy.

From an outsider perspective, it was hard to understand, but as someone who has known Allura for a long time, I noticed the way she began to smile more, how she would naturally giggle at Lotor's jokes, or how her eyes would light up whenever she saw him.

Although she wouldn't like to admit it, and no matter how hard she had tried to force it, she never had these things with Lance. She had always been so stiff around Lance, her smiles and laughter always coming a second too late, as if she had to remind herself she was supposed to be happy with him. It was painful to watch, and I knew it was hurting both of them, but it was what Allura thought she needed to be happy. She would eventually learn to love him.

But with Lotor, she didn't need to try. When they were together, Allura would smile bigger than she had in a long time. But he spent so much time on Daibazaal, and every time he left she would withdraw into herself again.

~

I found her sitting in a gazebo, overlooking the lake. It used to be Mel's favourite spot. I looked at her, sitting there, and was taken back. She had always looked like her mother, but everything about her in that moment, from the clothes she wore, to the way she sat, to the lines of worry on her face, to the eyes that had seen so much for one so young, everything echoed Melenor.

"Good morning, Princess," I said, walking over to sit by her.

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping slightly, "Good morning, Coran. I didn't see you there."

"How long have you been out here? Did you sleep at all?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"A few vargas," she replied, turning to look back at the lake, "and I did sleep, although fitfully."

"Hopefully you'll sleep better tonight?" I suggested, "We'll be on our way to see our family."

She looked at me, tiredness practically dripping off her, "I don't know if I should leave," she sighed, "The people need me to protect them, and keep them safe!"

And there was Alfor, I quietly chuckled to myself.

"You've got all your top leaders in charge," I countered, "And the whole planet has been through the evacuation procedures multiple times."

Since the rise of New Altea, Allura had instigated the building of dozens of Castle ships spread out over the planet. If ever we were under threat, a planet-wide siren would sound, each Altean would make their way to the closest Castle, and the planet would be evacuated. There had been monthly drills since the castles were completed 8 months ago, and while it had been rough at the start, the New Alteans were well accustomed to it now, and the last 2 trials were undertaken with fluid precision.

I continued, "We've got the New Altean military orbiting the planet as our first line of defence, and we've got crews on standby on Daibazaal, it is a peaceful time throughout the galaxy, the planet is going to be safe, Princess."

 

I looked into her eyes and saw a lingering doubt there, but I could tell that the safety of the planet wasn't what was really plaguing her.

"What's this really about Princess? There's a sadness in your eyes."

 

"It's just," she started, "It's the first time I've seen some of them," she hesitated, "in a long time..." she trailed off.

 

"Since Lance?" I suggested.  
She didn't answer, choosing to turn back to the lake.

 

Allura had not returned to Earth since before the war, always stating that she had been too busy with the rebuild to join me when I was returning for the babies. She hadn't returned for Hunk and Shay's wedding either, choosing instead to spend some time with them aboard the Atlas when it was close by, rather than going back to Earth.

"Everyone is looking forward to seeing you, Allura. Everyone." I stop and move to stand in front of her. "Lance is not the kind to hold anything against you. He would want nothing for you but happiness," I continue, "He is so happy with Keith, you should see the two of them together," I chuckle, "And even if he weren't, he is not the type to hold grudges, he would be happy to see you moving on."

"He's not the only one," she replied.

"Yes, you do have some bridges to mend, Princess," I say, slightly firmer, "and it's going to be hard. Fix your relationship with Lance, and Keith will come around," I assure her, "Pidge may take a little longer, you stopped talking to her at a time when she really needed you in her life, because you made assumptions, and shut yourself off from her."

Allura hung her head.

"But these bridges are fixable Allura, if you just try. You can't sit up here, keeping yourself from your family, keeping yourself from meeting your god babies, keeping yourself from happiness, because you are scared. We have all been through so much together, and they need you as much as you need them, Princess. They love you, and they will welcome you back if you just reach out."

She still looked concerned.

"And I will be with you every step of the way," I assured her, "And Hunk, and Shay. And if for no other reason, remember, we are going back for Shiro. Isn't he more important than all of this?" I say, gesturing into the air.

 

"You're right, Coran, as always," she smiles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "I better go and make sure I've packed properly," she half laughed, "I had convinced myself I wasn't going, so I didn't put much thought into it."

"Okay Princess," I reply, "We leave for Daibazaal in two vargas, do you need a hand?"

"No, I should be able to manage," she replied, standing, "And I've got Ailis and Eavan to help if needed." she paused, before exiting the gazebo, "Can you please check on the gift for Shiro and Curtis, and make sure it's put on board?"

"Yes Princess," I nodded.

"And Coran?" she asked, "Can you go into my old quarters, and take down that painting of the Juniberry fields Lance loved so much. You know, the one with the twilight sky? It's his birthday coming up, and I know how much he loved those fields, and that painting." she looked unsure. "I'm hoping we can become friends again, and he will accept it, as a sort of peace offering, and he can look back on his time here, and remember the things he enjoyed."

Lance had spent many hours wandering through Altea when Allura had been off planet, or just too busy for him in general. He loved the people, and the marketplace, everyone had begun to know him and love him, but he also loved just being alone out in the outer regions of the city. He would often come back with wildflowers, grass, or bits of branches, wanting to know everything he could about them.

When he wasn't out exploring, he would sit in the large bay windows in the library, looking out over the Juniberry fields, soaking in all the knowledge he could, because if he was going to be Allura's partner, he wanted to do it right.

One day, when walking the halls, he found the large painting that looked like it had been painted from the very windows he spent so much time sitting at. He thought it was so beautiful, and the Juniberries reminded him of Allura, so he had insisted it be hung on the wall opposite their bed.

Allura could not stand looking at that painting now, but instead of having it taken down, she had moved quarters, leaving everything in those rooms exactly the way Lance had left them. 

She may not have loved Lance the way he wanted her to, and was well aware she had done wrong by him, but she did love him and had been heartbroken when he left.

I wasn't sure how Lance would take this gift. He would never openly refuse the gift, but I just hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much."I think that's a wonderful idea, Princess," I reply, "he really did love Altea, and it would look wonderful in their house," I add. She nodded her head and walked away, her head hanging, and her shoulders drooped. I really hope this trip goes well. She needed the Paladins back in her life.


	3. Day 1 - Matt - The Io

I sat in the pilot seat onboard the Io, headed towards Daibazaal. 

 

“We will be arriving in approximately an hour and a half,” Nyma said from her seat at the back of the cockpit.  
“Great,” I respond, “Rolo, radio The Ganymede, and see where they’re at.”  
“Sure thing Matt,” he replies.

~

The Ganymede was one of the 4 main ships of The Jupiter fleet, it currently held 30 members of the alliance, and was piloted by Zethrid and Ezor. 

They, along with the 18 members on our ship, were meeting with the current leaders of Daibazaal to discuss how they were moving forward since the reset. The Galra Empire had needed a lot of assistance in rebuilding and ensuring the security and rights of their people and the rest of the universe. Nobody trusted them, and although the leaders of The Blade were working side by side with Lotor, the whole planet was under strict watch.

This is where The Jupiter Project came in. We are a multi-species intergovernmental organisation, with representation from all over our sector of the universe. The Io, Ganymede, Europa, and Callisto could hold up to 50 representatives each, while the 50 smaller ships could hold roughly two dozen each. Our main objectives are to maintain intergalactic peace and security, and protect the rights of the citizens, while delivering humanitarian aid, and upholding intergalactic law.

We were the peoples' people. We travelled all throughout our section of the universe, talking with political leaders, and overseeing new laws, to make sure they were fair and just.

~

“Ezor says they’ve already landed, and are disembarking,” Rolo informs us, “They are unloading and restocking, awaiting our arrival.”

“Okay, good.” I replied, “Please remind them, especially Ezor, to refrain from talking to Lotor too much. We know he has a way of getting information out of her, and we need to wait until we are all there to discuss any political matters.”

 

Rolo nodded to me and got back on the radio.

~

 

Ezor and Zethrid had become very useful members to The Jupiter Project, and Lotor had really changed, so much, from his time on the Astral Plane, but we still didn’t trust him, and he had a way of sweet talking his old generals to get the information he wanted, and one of the main reasons for the meeting today was him.

We were doing all that we could to encourage the people of Daibazaal to put Kolivan and Krolia in the leadership position, but they were very resistant to change, and, even after all they had been through, many saw Prince Lotor as their rightful Lord. We also had concerns about Princess Allura. She had a very blinkered view and, especially since New Altea returned, she had become very driven to ensure the future of her peoples, over that of anyone else. She could also be very easily swayed and manipulated, and The Jupiter Project had heard that the two were courting, and there was no way we were allowing them both to rule over the two planets. That was too much power for them to hold.

~

We have a visual on Daibazaal now, and it is slowly growing larger and larger in the distance.

With the ship on autopilot and an hour to spare, I decide to message Pidge with the news. Olia and Sev had had word of an Olkari working with members of The Jupiter Project in the Megara system.

Not that I'd admit it, but I really missed the little shrimp, and I hadn't spoken to her in a while.

I sent her a quick hello, and she replied almost immediately. I should have guessed she would be at her computer.

Because there was no real sense of time in space, The Atlas and The Jupiter fleet ran on Garrison time, with artificial lights simulating day and night on board when we were in the deep dark of space. Of course, this didn’t work when we were on planets, because no day on any planet was the same duration, but when we were flying, if it was the afternoon in Poway, California, it was the afternoon on The Atlas and the 54 ships in the Jupiter fleet.

We are straight into the sibling bickering, and making fun of each other, and I can't help but laugh. Until she brings up Sev. It was something I hadn't brought up with her previously, and something I didn't really feel like going into now.

*****

Unbeknownst to Pidge and the rest of my friends and family, Sev and I had been having issues for a while. We were fighting over the littlest of things, and I'm sure the rest of the crew was as over it as I was. She could be very cold at times, and she was just always so logical, and was always upset with me that I was more fun, and free-spirited, and did not always consider the risks before doing something. She was constantly telling me I needed to grow up, and in our last argument, she was telling me I needed to stop making rash decisions I would soon regret. She then stormed away from me, so I proved my point by meeting up with Rolo and Nyma in The Io, flying off, and never looking back. And, at this point, I still didn't regret it.

And it's not like I just left her stranded. They were on a friendly planet, and I left her, Olia, and the rest of the crew The Europa, so they could leave whenever they wanted.

It had been a few weeks now, and I hadn't heard from her, or The Europa at all, for that matter, until I had heard from them earlier that day. The message from Olia was clipped and short. I could tell she was annoyed with me. It was going to be interesting when I met up with them on Arus in a few days time.

*****

I finally distract Pidge from Sev and get to the point of our discussion. She is so excited, and I swear I can hear her squeal from the other side of the galaxy. I quickly assured her that I was picking them up from Arus, and bringing them back to Earth. We made plans to have dinner with our parents when I got back, and then I had to say goodbye, as we were coming up to Daibazaal.

I feel a sense of loneliness as I sign off, but I have to remind myself I get to see her soon and get my mind back on the task.

~

There was a loud humming noise as the radio crackled to life.   
“Name, ship, affiliation, and reason for the visit.” a monotonous voice comes over the radio.

“I am Matthew Holt of The Io, we are here as representatives of The Jupiter Project to be a part of the diplomatic meeting taking place today.”

“You are cleared to continue,” they replied, and the radio went silent.

I took the ship off autopilot and grasped the controls. I steered towards the large base that was close to the citadel and slowed the ship down in preparation for landing. Two Galra with flashing lights directed us to a large landing spot and rushed out of the way as we touched down.

We began disembarking, and I was met by Zethrid and Ezor at the bottom of the ramp. We, as well as the rest of The Jupiter Project milling around, greet each other with hugs and handshakes. Ezor threads her arm through mine, and Zethrid falls into step beside us.

“Lotor is in a mood today,” she warns, “He’s in a rush to get this meeting started.” She rolls her eyes, “Probably so he can go and see Allllllluuuuuurrrrrraaaa,” she says in a sing-song voice. “Kolivan is also in a mood,” she giggles, “probably because he doesn't want Krolia to leave him.”

“Males are so emotional,” Zethrid ads, “This is why I don’t deal with them.”

“Zeth!” Ezor scolds her, “You literally hunted down Keith and tried to kill him for revenge.”

Zethrid just shrugged and continued walking.

Ezor looked at me and giggled, “That’s my girl!” she called, and skipped after her.

I shook my head, they were both as crazy as each other, but they were also very good for our team. 

They were the way they were because of the way they were treated their whole life. Zethrid, Ezor, Acxa and Narti were half Galra, and had been abandoned and shuffled around for most of their lives, never fitting in anywhere, and never having a stable home until they were picked up by Lotor. 

Lotor had treated them in such a way where they believed he cared for and respected them, but he used them, and realistically he was treating them as if they were disposable, killing Narti, and abandoning the others without hesitation, yet, they stayed faithful and loyal, going back to him the moment he returned.

Again and again, he used them, but they remained faithful, because he was all they had, until he was gone forever, and things started falling apart. Acxa found her place with the Paladins, but Zethrid and Ezor turned Warlords, and let the hate that they had held back for all those years flow into them. Ezor soon tired of that life, and left Zethrid, making her go more than a little crazy. 

Once Voltron had reunited them, and, although it took a while, they saw people could treat them kindly, they wanted to do the same for others. They joined Keith on some humanitarian missions and really took an interest when The Jupiter Project was started. They wanted to make sure everyone, especially the children, was given basic rights and had the chance to have a good life.

~

We all followed two Galran representatives into the big hall towards the centre of the citadel. We all took our seats in the raised seats built in a u-shape around the room, and sat patiently as Lotor, Kolivan and Krolia entered, and took their place at the desk at the front.


	4. Day 1 - Veronica - Eden, Australia, Earth

I sat on the beach in front of the fire, watching the two surfers out on the waves as the sun rose over the horizon. Acxa had taken to the board like a fish to water, as the saying goes, which I loved, as the beach was a major part of my life.

We had to take some time off work for Shiro and Curtis's wedding, so we had decided to leave a few weeks early, and headed down the coast, in search of the perfect wave.

Australia's beaches were beautiful, even in the middle of winter, and it was just so nice to see Acxa relax. We had already decided that we were going to see out the rest of the year at this post, and that was going to be it. There was so much of the world, and the galaxy, to see. The nomadic life was the life for us.

~

The Garrison had created grants for those that had been a big part in the war, to help them settle down and create homes, and I was entitled to a small amount of help. Due to the current economy, they couldn't give us money, but they could help you get into a house, mortgage-free, or help you get into further education, or anything you wanted to make your future better. Keith and Lance, and Shiro, and some others had used these grants to get houses and cars, Kinkade and Nadia were using some of it to study, and would get some help for a house further down the line, but all Acxa and I wanted was free flights, a van and a never-ending supply of gas. We would work as we went to make up any other costs, but we really just wanted a simple life.

~

I watched as they came out of the surf, and made their way up the beach towards me, carrying their boards and laughing. They stopped in front of me and undid their wetsuits. They got undressed behind their towels, dried as quickly as possible, and started putting layers of clothes on.

*****

Acxa and I had kind of just fallen in together. We had no beginning, we had no labels, we kind of just... happened.

Back on The Atlas, I persuaded Acxa to spend more time with me and the MFE pilots, and we became really close friends. She had never really had friends to just have fun with before. Sure, she had had Ezor, Zethrid, and even Narti, but they were just people she was friendly with for the sake of work, and the fact they had a similar upbringing, but she had never had someone to just hang out, and watch movies, and giggle about our crushes with. We both thought it was funny, because we both actually had crushes on Keith at one point until James pointed out he was clearly gay, and very in love with my brother.

We spent a lot of time together, really getting to know each other, along with Ina, Romelle and Nadia, and even Kinkade and James. But Acxa became my closest friend. She was the one I'd go to if I needed anything, the first one I would tell things to. When I first met her, she was so stiff and serious all the time, but once I drew her out of her shell, and she began to relax, we learned we had the same sense of humour, and free-spirited nature, and loved playing pranks. We were inseparable, and were quickly nicknamed 'Double Trouble'.

And things didn't change when we got back to Earth. We rented an apartment together. I went back to work at the Garrison, and Acxa got a job working as a Galran diplomat, liaising between Earth and Daibazaal, but when we had time off together it was non-stop fun.

I introduced Acxa to clubbing, and things got a little wild. We would always come home with men, or other women, or a mixture of both, and continue the party, but slowly Acxa and I began to pay a lot more attention to each other and began to ignore the other people in the room.

This happened a few times, and eventually, we just stopped bringing people home, apart from the rare occasion someone unique caught our eyes.

We decided not to label what we had. We were two best friends, who loved each other very much, but we didn't want to tie each other down. We spent a lot of time together, doing coupley things, like going out on dates, or snuggling on the couch, but we both still went out by ourselves, and had other partners when we wanted to, both together and separate. We would still respect each other, but we were happy just doing what we wanted.

People were confused by us, and we were fine with that because we knew what we were.

*****

"You feeling better Ronnie?" Acxa asked as they both sat down on either side of me.

I nodded. I hadn't been feeling a bit dizzy earlier so decided to sit out on our usual morning surf, "Yeah, once I ate that apple and sat down for a while I'm feeling fine. I must have just got up too fast or something," I assured them.

"You sure? I can run to the store for some fizzy drink, now that it's open?" the man beside me asked in his Irish accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Noah," I turned to look at him. He was slightly shorter than me, with sandy hair, green eyes, and his pale skin was coated with a galaxy of freckles, "It's your shout for breakfast later though."

*****

Noah was a little more carefully thought out.

Once we moved to Australia, things had gotten a little more serious between Acxa and I. We were still open to taking other people, we just decided to become a lot more selective in who we chose.

The first few months here were crazy, with settling in, and finding Adam, and we just didn't have time for other people, in that way.

We fell in with a great group of nurses and soldiers at the hospital base, and became friends with a lot of them. The Garrison was now part of an international effort, and an exchange program was put in place, and so we came from all over the globe.

There was a smaller group of about 10 of us that hung out together whenever we had the time. We had movie nights, and could always be relied upon for a good party. We spent our time off down at the beach, or exploring, usually with Bex or Mick, our adventurous Australians, leading the way. We really did become each other's family.

Noah, in particular, hung out with us a lot, to the point he was at our residence any spare moment he had. We joked that he was our human puppy that had just followed us home one day. He ate all our food, slept on our couch most nights, and was always just there. But we never went further than a friendship. It was widely accepted that Acxa and I were a couple, and we didn't say anything to make others think otherwise, so Noah never tried to make any moves on either of us.

~

One night while Noah was at work, Acxa and I were sitting in the lounge, I had my nose in a book, and Acxa was watching the television.

"Ronnie?" Acxa asked quietly.

"Mmm?" I responded, looking up from my book.

"I think I like Noah?" she hesitated, "As in, I don't just want to sleep with him, I want to be with him. Like, whatever we are, I want to extend that to him?"

I put my book down. "I think I do too?" I moved to sit closer to her, "He just fits so well into our dynamic. But I also don't want to scare him away?"

Acxa nodded and moved uncomfortably in her seat. I pulled her closer, so she was laying in my lap, and I ran my fingers through her short hair.

"I think all we can do is just talk to him, be completely open, and communicate."

"Yeah," she hummed back. "Now we just have to wait."

We decided we wouldn't talk about it until the next morning, because Noah wasn't due back until much later, and we wanted everyone to have a clear head when we had this discussion. So we went to bed, and after many hours lying awake, talking things over, we eventually got to sleep.

~

Noah woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly cooked egg, bacon, and pancakes. He sat up from his spot on the couch and looked at us with his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"You're not one to turn down a hot breakfast," I laughed at him.

"No, but there's usually not a hot breakfast without a reason?" It was more of a question than a statement, "Wait, did I miss somebody's birthday?"

Acxa and I looked at each other, and then back to him.

"There's no occasion, but we did want to talk to you about a few things," Acxa responded.

He slowly got up, looking from one to the other, and sat at the table opposite us.

"It's nothing bad, I promise!" I encouraged him, "Eat!"

He helped himself to some food, piling it on his plate.

"I can't eat until I know everything's okay," he said, "So please, speak."

Acxa cleared her throat and began to explain our past, and our relationship, and how we defined our relationship by not defining it. He listened intently, and began eating once he realised the conversation wasn't as serious as he had worried it would be.

Acxa rounded the conversation up awkwardly, with a "So, yeah, that's where we are at."

Noah nodded and swallowed. "This is just a lot to decipher," he said, "So you guys are kind of in a relationship, but you aren't, and you aren't exclusive, but you're not really into seeing anyone else at the moment?" he asked, and we nodded, "But I'm just confused as to why you're telling me? I appreciate that you're being honest, but it's not like you were lying or anything, your relationship doesn't have anything to do with me, so it's none of my business?" he looked between us, "I'm rambling," he laughed, "You didn't have to tell me, is all that I'm saying."

"Well," I started, "Neither of us has been looking for other partners at the moment, that's true, it's just been too crazy to even think about it." I looked at Acxa, and she nodded in encouragement, "But we think we may have found someone that we both like. They've just kind of fallen into our lives..."

"Oh," Noah interrupted, "do you need me to leave because you want to start bringing people home?"

"No, it's not like that," Acxa, "It's actually so far from that."

Noah looked at us confused.

"We don't want you to leave, Noah. We want to date you," Acxa said, taking my hand.

"Oh." he said, "Oh!"

"Now, we want to do this right," I added. "This isn't about sex. We really like you, and we want to take this slow, see where it goes, if it's something you could handle. And it's 100% okay if you can't. We value your friendship more than anything."

"Okay..." he said, "I'm going to need to think about all of this, but saying I am interested, how would this work? I mean, we practically already live together, and spend all this time together?"

We spent the next few hours just talking, discussing how this might work, and we decided to go out for dinner and a movie. Noah went back to his residence that night, and we decided if we were going to date, that would be best for the time being.

We went on multiple dates, all together, and in pairs, over the next few weeks, and after 3 weeks, Noah moved back in. This time he joined us in our bed, rather than sleeping on the couch, and that's the way it remained ever since.

*****

We sat on the beach for a little while longer, Acxa resting her head on my shoulder, and Noah laying his head in my lap while Acxa played with his hair. 

We enjoyed each other's company in silence, just watching the ebb and flow of the waves, until more of the morning regulars started arriving to interrupt our peace. Noah got up first, offering his hand to help Acxa up, and then they both offered their hands to pull me up. We gathered our stuff from the sand, and started walking up to the road. 

We were almost to the van when my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my bag, and saw it was The Garrison, and I couldn't help but immediately think something was wrong, and froze. Acxa and Noah stopped beside me as I lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said as the connection was made.

"Hey Ronnie, it's Shiro, how are you?" the voice came from the other end. He didn't sound too concerned, so I relaxed a little, and indicated that the three of us should start walking again.

"Hey Shiro, we're good, just been out for a surf, and we're headed to breakfast. How are you?" I reply.

"I won't keep you too long then," he sighed, "It's a little stressful here at the moment, to be honest."

"How can we help?"

"Well, actually, I know you've taken some extra time off before the wedding, and I know you've got your own plans, but we were wondering if you might be able to come over a little earlier? Adam could really use the distraction."

"Um," I reply, as the other two turn back to look at me, "I'll have to work a few things out, but that should be fine. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." I paused, thinking, "It's about 7 am here, so that would make it about 2 pm Sunday there, right? Should I ring you back at The Garrison, or at home?"

"That's right," he chuckled, "I don't know how you manage to keep all these timezones in your head."

"It's a skill," I laughed back.

"I'll be at The Garrison for at least another 2 hours," he replies, "But after that, I'll be home. Otherwise, just send me a message."

"Okay," I reply, "Is there anything else I can help with? I hope my brother and Keith are pulling their weight?"

"Yeah, yeah, they are," he replied, "Everyone has been great. There's just so much going on, and Adam isn't handling it very well."

"I might ring the house later, and talk to him regardless then," I say, "Sounds like he could do with a good chat."

"That sounds great," I could hear the relief coming back into Shiro's voice, "He's with Lance for another hour or two, and then he'll be home."

"Okay, great, I'll talk to you both later then, I should let you get back to work."

"Okay, thanks Ronnie, talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too, Shiro, bye."I took the phone away from my ear, and hung up.

~

"What's going on?" Acxa asked, coming back to loop her arm through mine.

"How do you guys feel about heading back Stateside a little early?" I ask.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Noah replied, "I mean, we are just surfing. We can surf in Del Mar. And we won't have to wear as many clothes." He laughed.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Acxa asked, concerned.

"Ad's needs us," with a smirk coming across my face, "And I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Day 1 is almost over guys, I swear! And then I can be done with introductions, and filling in where everyone's been, and get to the actual storyline!  
> Hmm, yes, I made Bex Australian. She likes climbing trees, so she can be our little koala, haha. I've got so many people in so many locations, the other cast members are most likely going to make it in here eventually too, and not everyone can be American (and in case you didn't know, I'm Australian. Let me know where you're from, and I'll try to include characters from there!)
> 
> ALSO - I can't gift chapters apparently, and they already know they have a role in this story in the future, but they HOPEFULLY they can figure this out.  
> Dear Evan Hansen,  
> Thanks for every note you send,  
> Thank you for reminding me to take deep breaths, and go on walks,  
> And thank you for those pictures of the most amazing trees,  
> Thank you for sending me the funniest (yet slightly inappropriate) pictures, and telling me about your random dreams, and just talking about anything and everything.  
> I've been having a tough time, and even though you didn't know it, just you being you has helped me through.  
> You've helped push me to do things I never would have dreamed of, not only with my writing, bu everything, and made me dream dreams I never considered having.  
> Here's to climbing trees, and taking (very) long walks in the future.  
> This Connor Murphy is glad they found you at the right time.


	5. Day 1 - Lotor - Daibazaal

I can’t understand how these two would ever work together, I thought to myself as I watched Zethrid and Ezor, and the rest of The Jupiter Project, disembark from the Ganymede. Zethrid had always been so stiff, and serious, and boring, whereas Ezor was a fluid bundle of energy, that always found fun in the tensest of situations. They proved my point as they caught sight of me.

“Lotor!” Ezor yelled, and ran towards me, jumping up, and wrapping her arms around my neck. Zethrid quietly stomped after her and gave me a simple nod in greeting as she stood, emotionless, in front of me.

I didn’t blame her for not having a positive reaction towards me, but this was nothing unusual when it came to Zeth.

I had spent a lot of time trying to make up for all my wrongdoings, and the two ex-generals standing before me were the ones I owed the most to. Even when I had done wrong by them, even when I killed their friend, even when they were betraying me to my own mother and father, they had this odd loyalty towards me, willing to undertake any command, especially Zethrid, and always came back when I needed them.

It had been a long journey, and we still had a far way to go, but we had become closer over the last two years. No longer Prince and obedient servants, but friends, and equals.

“I have a gift for you,” I said, beginning to walk away.

“Matt said we shouldn't…” Ezor started.  
“I promise I won't talk politics,” I say, shaking my head, “and if I do, Zeth has permission to tazer my legs.” 

This got a smile out of the tall half-Galra, as she turned to give directions to the rest of the crew.

Once she was done, I led the way through the citadel, and into the living quarters. We enter the large building, and we take the staircase to the third level, and then go left towards my rooms.

We walk into my living room, and I tell them to sit on the lounge, as I walk into the next room and bring back a large box.

“Allura found her wandering around on New Altea, and no one came forward to claim her, so I thought that you might like her,” I say, opening the box, and placing it on the floor.

A little head popped out of the box. I stopped to pick the creature up, and handed her to Ezor. The kitten was so strikingly similar to Kova, with black fur, blue ears, and an orange tuft down the centre of her head. The main difference was the bright blue rings running down her tail, which reminded me of someone else.

“She had one eye heavily damaged when we found her, so she’s had to have that removed,” I explained, gesturing to the socket that had been sewn shut, “And with these tail markings,” I continued, “We’ve been calling her…”

“Narti!” Ezor interrupted before I could get the word out.

“You can change her name, if you like, she hasn’t begun to recognise it yet,” I began.

“No! It’s perfect!” she said, curling the little kitten up into her chest. “Are you sure she’s going to be fine travelling with us? She’s so young!”

“She’s old enough to be away from her mother,” I reassured her, “And she travelled fine here from New Altea. And Kova managed it for all those years. You just have to make sure she’s either with you or locked up safely when people are going on and off your ship, or if you've landed on a planet. You don’t want her getting lost.”

Little Narti climbed out of Ezor’s hands and jumped across to Zethrid’s lap. She clawed her way up to her shoulder, before smooching her large ears, and curling into her neck for a nap. The now gentle-giant gave a soft smile and scratched the kitten under the chin, which started the tiny thing purring.

“She loves you already,” I laugh, and the smiles on both their faces grow bigger.

I begin giving instructions to the two on the proper care of Narti, and gather her belongings from around the rooms. “It’s probably best if we leave her here while we attend the meeting,” I say, “And we can come and get her again before we leave.” 

The other’s agree, and continue playing with their new baby on the floor, and I start pacing. Zethrid, Ezor and Narti had been a good distraction, but I was getting restless again. I had been waiting for this meeting for weeks now, and had been pacing these halls for almost as long.

Big things needed to be discussed. I had made my decision, and I just wanted to get it over and done with. I just wanted to move forward, take the next step in cleaning up this mess my parents had made.

I walk back into the room, “How long until the Io arrives?” I say, slightly snapping, to Ezor.  
Zethrid shuffles herself between us, looks at the device on her wrist, and answers, “About a varga, Sir!”

I can tell when she reverts back to this state that I’ve overstepped some unspoken boundary.

“I’m sorry,” I say, and move to sit on an armchair. Narti claws up my leg, and settles on my lap, “I’m just a bit anxious to get this meeting over and done with.” I pick Narti up, and hold her to my chest, as I begin bouncing my leg.

“You? Nervous?” Ezor questions, “You know how these things work, you’ve been a part of it since you were a child.”

“This time is different, Ez. But I can’t talk about it, because I’d like to keep the function of my legs for a little bit longer.” I sigh, eyeing Zethrid, who gives me a sly grin. “I’m going to go walk until I’m needed. You can stay here with Narti if you like, but you probably have Jupiter things you need to do, right?”

“Right,” Ezor agrees. She scoops Narti up, and puts her back in her box, leaving the lid open, and takes her into my room. “We’ll be back for you soon, baby!” she coos, “You be a good girl, and don’t rip Uncle Lotor’s room to shreds!”

“Please do!” Zethrid adds, as they close the door behind them.

I walk silently beside them. Out of the living quarters, out of the citadel, through the West Gate, and towards the landing area. They go check on their ship, where I can see Kolivan barking orders, and I begin walking around the outskirts of the city. This is a path I have walked many times lately, and I don’t really need to focus on my whereabouts anymore, I’m just left to my own thoughts.

By the time half a varga was up, I had made my way around to the East Gate, and decided it was time to make my way in. It was still about a quarter of a varga until the Io landed, but I still needed to meet up with Kolivan, Krolia, and the members of our Council, before we met up with the larger group.

I made my way to the centre of the city, and entered the Council chambers at the rear of the main hall. I was the last one to enter, and quickly took my seat on Kolivan’s left.

“Now everyone’s here, we shall start.” Kolivan began. “We all know why Jupiter are here, we need to prove we are managing without them interfering. Vrek, begin with the report on the Corlinia region.” 

Vrek began to give his report, and I tried to listen, but soon zoned out, my mind was already in the main room, with all those eyes staring down at me. If everything fell into place the way I hoped it would, today would be a major turning point in my life, and I wasn’t sure how to feel about it yet.

“LOTOR!” I heard from beside me, and snapped back to attention. “How can we work together if you can’t pay attention in important situations? You haven’t been mentally present for weeks. I don’t know how the people could possibly trust you to lead them!” he snapped.

“But they do trust me, and I am their preferred leader!” I snapped back, standing up. “Maybe if you actually gave into that, we wouldn’t have to go through this ridiculous routine and jump through hoops every couple of phoebs!”

I don’t know why I reacted that way. That was the furthest thing from what I actually wanted to say, yet, it was said. The rest of the room stared at me, and you could feel the tension in the air.

“I…” I began, as there was a sharp rap on the door. It opened, and a guards head came into view. 

“Everyone is ready for you,” she stated and shut the door again.

“Shall we go?” Kolivan asked the room gruffly, turning to stare me down. I hung my head and stepped aside.

The rest of the Council filed into the next room and took their seats, followed by myself, Kolivan, and finally Krolia. We took our seats facing the rest of the room and waited for everyone to quiet down.

A member of The Jupiter Project, I believe his name was Chunderpatch, stood up from his seat directly in front of us, and addressed the room.

“As you are all aware, we are here for our quarterly report on the progress of rebuilding Daibazaal, and to get an update on how we are moving forward. Has there been any progress on the choosing of a leader?” 

Straight to the point, I see.

Chunderpatch sat, and Kolivan stood. He cleared his throat and started talking to the crowd.

I looked around the faces in front of me and picked out the ones I knew. I could see Rolo and Nyma towards the back, as well as a few other familiar faces spread throughout the crowd. In the centre of the third row, I picked out Matthew Holt, sitting next to Zethrid and Ezor. Ezor gave me a big smile, so it was her face I focused on, as I cleared my throat and stood up from my seat.

“What are you doing?” I heard Kolivan growl beside me, as whispers began to stir around the room.

I cleared my throat again, and although Ezor had a puzzled look on her face, she gave me a little thumbs up as the room fell silent again.“I, Lotor, son of Zarkon, Prince of the former Galra Empire,” I say, looking around the room, seeing all eyes on me, “Do hereby step down from any formal leadership roles within the New Galra Republic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes this time. Lotor was so fun to write!  
> I just wanted to mention a facebook group I created called Voltron Fanfic-ers.  
> We are a really great, friendly, supportive group, for writers and readers alike, so come pop over, and check us out!


	6. Day 1 - Matt - Daibazaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotors just dropped a bomb, and Matt and the rest of The Jupiter Project are trying to pick up the pieces.

The crowd went silent, then slowly erupted as what Lotor said sunk in. What started as a quiet whisper soon turned to yelling across the room. The majority of The Jupiter Project was happy with his decision, while others felt it robbed the people of their democratic rights. Some of the Garla cheered loudly, while some booed, and others just stood silently in shock, staring at the leadership table.

Kolivan stood frozen, blinking at Lotor, who had taken his seat again, and seemed more interested in looking at his nails than the mayhem around him.

Bumberthatch stood up to address the room again.

“Silence!” his loud voice boomed. This was the reason we chose him as our spokesperson. His smooth baritone voice would catch the attention of the room, even in a whisper, so when he raised his voice, it demanded that you listen.

“Clearly things today have not gone as planned,” he glared at Lotor, “And while most of us would agree that this is a good outcome,” he paused, as another round of boos came from the Galra, “There is still much work needed to be done.”

“I think it best if we give Kolivan and his team some time to process this development before we move forward. All those for reconvening at a later date?” A loud noise of consent came from the majority of the crowd,

“All those against?” There were a few naysayers, but they quietened down quickly.

“The majority has it!” Bumberthatch announced. “My fellow members and I will have a discussion about how we want to move forward at this time,” he said, addressing Kolivan, “But I assume we will want to set up a representative party to stay here and assist until we can meet again,” he looked around to some of the more influential members surrounding him, including Ezor, Zethrid, and myself, and we all nodded. “Before I excuse you, I must address the room.” he said, turning around on the spot, “Is there any other items to be discussed at this time.”

There was silence and a number of shakes of the head. 

“Is there anything further, Kolivan?” he asked, turning back to the new leader of the Galra Republic.

“No, Thank you, Bumberthatch, Jupiter members,” he said quietly, nodding his head. Although this was a win for him, and the Galra, and the universe for that matter, you could tell he was embarrassed by how the events of the day had occurred. It was poor form of Lotor to do this. He could have stood down at any time, but he chose to do it in front of 50 of Jupiter’s most influential members, who had come all this way to have their time wasted.

“Then you and your peoples may go,” he said, nodding to Kolivan. The rest of the table stood and turned to leave.

“Lotor,” he addressed, as Lotor tried to slip out of the room, “Can you please stay momentarily?”

Lotor sat back down in his seat, looking up at us, as the rest of the Galra filed out of the room.

Once the door had been closed behind them, Bumberthatch turned to Lotor.

“We obviously accept your stepping down, and we won’t go into the reasons behind your decision, but what we would like to know your intentions from here forward,” he paused, seemingly to weigh up his words. “Meaning are you stepping down entirely, or are you happy to be an advisor for Kolivan? Kolivan is going to be a great leader, but there is still so much he needs to learn. Victory or death isn’t going to work here, but neither is knowledge or death. Kolivan has only had experience leading a small group of vigilantes, he has no idea how to run a planet.”

“I thought you wanted him in power?” Lotor asked him, seemingly annoyed.

“We do,” Bumberthatch confirmed, “But, to be honest, we had hoped he would learn a lot more from you before that happened. We don’t trust you, Lotor, but there is no denying that your upbringing has a certain advantage when it comes to leading. The Galra are so very black and white, but you have a wider knowledge, and see things from a broader perspective.”

Lotor nodded, yet looked sad at the same time, “I can see why everyone doubts me. I have my followers, but I would never have the support and loyalty required of a true leader. And that, along with what is in my heart, is why I must stand down.” He lifted his head, “I am hoping that, if things go in my favour, I will not be returning to Daibazaal to live,” he continued, “I will, however, be happy to advise Kolivan from off-planet. I’m willing to have an open path of communication, and I will only be a short trip away most of the time,” he assured us, “And, hopefully, the relationship between Kolivan and myself will become easier now that I have made my decision, and we won’t be under each other’s feet all the time.”

“Okay, we will take this knowledge forward,” Bumberthatch responded, “Are we correct in the knowledge that you are leaving Daibazaal later today?” he asked.

“That would be correct,” he responded, “this was planned out well in advance, and has in no way any connection to the events today.”

“Very well, is there anything else you wish to discuss?” he asked and, when Lotor shook his head, added, “You are free to leave.”

Lotor stood, and nodded to the room, before turning to leave.

“Can you check on Narti?” Ezor called after him. He smiled and nodded, before walking out and closing the door behind him. I gave Ezor a questioning look, and she just wiggled her eyebrows and giggled at me.

“Can all those up the back come down to the floor?” Bumberthatch asked, “It’s time for more of a discussion, rather than me addressing you. I may love talking, but even I get tired of my own voice.”

There was a laugh around the room as those that were further back made their way down. About 20 of us remaining seated while the others gathered around.

“Okay, Matthew, before we decide who’s staying, and who’s going, give us a rundown about where the Ganymede and Io are going, so we can figure out who is needed where.”

“Okay,” I replied. “I’m going aboard the Ganymede, along with Ezor and Zethrid. We are meeting up with The Atlas later today, and we will be stopping at Katara, Arus, and then finally Earth.” I said, looking around the gathered faces, who were nodding in acknowledgement.

“Platy is joining the crew of the Io, and Rolo is stepping up as Captain. They are stopping at several destinations, dropping people off, and picking some up, before making their way to Acacia, and awaiting more directions, although I’m assuming that plan may be on hold for now, if we need to reconvene here in a matter of phoebs?”

“Yes, we will need to figure that out,” replied Bumberthatch, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “For now, why don’t you, Ezor and Zethrid go and stand over there,” he said directing us to stand to the right of him, “And Rolo, Nyma and Platy, you go stand over there,” he said, gesturing to his left.

Once we were in place, he addressed the group again. “Those going aboard the Atlas, or to Katara, Arus, or Earth, please go stand with Matthew, those that are willing to stay, take a seat over here, and the rest of you, go stand with Rolo, and we will try to work out some sort of route to drop you home, before the Io returns here.”

There was movement in the crowd, as about 15 people moved to stand by us, another 20 went to stand by Rolo, which left 7 seated with Bumberthatch.

“Okay, this is a slightly smaller amount than I had hoped, but it will do. I may radio ahead, to see if we can get some more delegates to come when Rolo returns with the Io. Maybe you can pick some people up too,” He said, turning to us, “How long are you planning on being gone, Matthew, Ezor and Zethrid?”

“At least 2 phoebs,” I replied. “Kolivan’s partner Krolia is coming with us also, and as you already know, we will have Lotor on board, and we are meeting up with Allura and Coran aboard The Atlas.”

“Very well, all influential people in this circumstance.” he nodded, “I doubt anything major will happen in these next few weeks, especially because so many pieces will be away from the board, so we won’t make any big decisions, but we will remain here anyway, to provide Kolivan with support.”

The majority of The Jupiter Project nodded in agreement, as Bumberthatch looked around the room.

“Those going on The Ganymede may leave to finish preparing, the rest of us will discuss the best way to get everyone home. Safe travels, and we will see everyone in a few phoebs.” He dismissed us with a wave of his hands, and we all left the rest of the project to discuss.

~

We got back to the Ganymede to finish loading, and found Lotor already there waiting for us. He had a large pile of bags standing next to him, and in his arms was a large box. He seemed to be annoyed and was tapping his foot impatiently.  
Ezor ran up to him and took the box out of his arms.

“Matt! Come meet our baby, Narti!” she squealed. 

I cautiously peeked my head over the edge of the box and began sneezing immediately.

“Ugh, who knew my allergies would apply to space cats too,” I said, with my head groggy, and my nose already preparing for another sneezing frenzy. “And we have to travel with that?” I asked.

I stepped away so I was not in direct contact with the cat. Ezor looked heartbroken.

“I’m sorry, Ezor. Narti really is beautiful. Trust me, there is nothing I wish to do more than snuggle her,” I pouted, and Ezor seemed to cheer up a little, “but this is the exact reason we have a short haired dog back home. I can’t handle cats at all.”

“So, we can’t bring her then?” Zethrid asked, and I swear she was about to cry.

“No, no! That’s not it at all!” I backpedalled “She can come aboard, just try to keep her as far away from me as possible, especially on the Ganymede, and then try to keep her in your quarters on The Atlas.” I winced. “Oh, that may be another thing,” I paused, I really didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, “She might not be allowed past border security on Earth. She may need to be put in quarantine on the space station while we visit.”

“That’s not fair!” Ezor complained, pointing behind me, “That big stupid dog gets to go all the time!”

I turned around to see Kolivan and Krolia walking towards us, hand in hand, with Kosmo on a leash between them. They stopped just short of us, and looked at each other in silence, before Kolivan leant down, and Krolia stood up on her toes. They brushed noses for the briefest of moments, and then Krolia snuggled into Kolivans chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Kosmo started pulling on his leash, which pulled them apart. They both gave a small laugh as Krolia was dragged along. Kolivan remained where he was, and the two held hands until it was impossible to hold them anymore. Krolia took one last look back before entering the ship, and waved. Kolivan waved back, and walked back towards the citadel.

It always had a strange effect on me, how these two could show so much love for each other, without the utterance of a single word. Sev and I had always been so vocal, and had spent a lot of time fighting. This kind of pure love had me longing for something more, but also running a million miles the other way. This is why I enjoyed The Io, not a single couple in sight. I already wasn’t looking forward to the next few weeks filled with loving couples.

I shook my head to clear it, and returned to the conversation. 

“I don’t think anyone can stop that big stupid dog from doing anything!” I point out, and Zethrid and Lotor nodded in agreement, “But we can radio ahead to The Garrison. We have a long trip ahead on The Atlas, if we can get her looked over by someone on board, that may be quarantine enough.”

Ezor began jumping around in excitement, as an Arusian came back off the ship.

“We are ready to go, Captain… Captains?” He said, looking between Zethrid and myself.

“Zeth’s captain of the Ganymede,” I laughed, “It would take a brave being to fight her for the pilot seat!”

Zethrid gave what she thought to be a friendly smile. The Arusian gave a small gulp, and run back to the ship.

“Shall we go then?” asked Lotor.

“After you,” Zethrid motioned, picking up some of his bags. I grabbed another, and Lotor grabbed the last, and we all followed Ezor and Narti into the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out! I've been swamped! The next chapters shouldn't take long to get out, and then things will REALLY start moving! (And I've also got another AU coming up, which y'all should enjoy) Thank y'all for hanging around! Give me some love, and let me know what you think/that you're still around!


	7. Day 1 - Krolia - The Ganymede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia, Lotor and The Jupiter Project are on their way to meet up with The Atlas.  
> Krolia is dealing with the impact of recent events.

I had tried to stay calm. I had tried to not get angry. But being in this tin can, with no way to escape him, my blood was now boiling with the rage of a thousand Dovado volcanoes.

He sat across the cockpit from me, laughing with Matthew and his ex-generals.

I was free to move about the ship, but my body was willing me not to. I had been suffering from motion sickness lately, especially on small ships like this one, and I found it better if I could sit still and see where I was going, so I was stuck.

The door to the cockpit opened, and Kosmo padded in, nose to the ground, as he finished his inspection of the ship. He came and plonked down at my feet, his head resting on my lap.

I absentmindedly scratched his ears as I try to visualise myself anywhere but this ship.

The first thing I visualised was Keith. It had been about a decaphoeb since I had seen him, and I couldn’t wait to lay eyes on my boy. He had grown and changed so much since I had found him, I was worried how much he would have changed again, how much I had missed out on.

I didn’t like being away from him for so long, but we both had our commitments, and we are also both headstrong creatures, and, although I had always loved him, and he had grown to love me, we found that if we were in each others company for too long, we would get on each other's nerves.

We video called, if not every day, then every other day, and he and Lance seem safe and happy, but I wouldn't be convinced until I could hold him in my arms and see for myself.

Kosmo missed him too and got excited when he calls, jumping up at the screen and whining loudly until he has Keith's full attention for at least 10 minutes. Keith chatters away to the wolf and Kosmo makes little noises like he was talking back.

He had gone back with Keith when he returned to Earth, but he hadn’t been suited to the toxins in the atmosphere. Even out in the desert, the pollution had been too much for him, and he couldn’t stay for long periods of time. 

At the beginning he had planet hopped, spending time with Keith before making the multiple jump trip back to Daibazaal to recover. But as time went on he needed more time to recover, and the distances he could teleport grew shorter and shorter. Now he was limited to staying on the same planet, and his jumps were even shorter if he chose to take someone with him.

Keith and I were worried about what this trip might do to him, but we both knew he would only try to hurt himself getting to us if I left him behind.

~

“So you’re looking forward to seeing Allura then?” I heard Ezor ask from her seat beside Lotor.

“Yes,” he replied, “I’ve never longed for something so strongly. There’s a tightness in my chest when I think of her.”

“VOMIT!” Matt said loudly from the navigator's seat, “Who are you, and what have you done with Lotor?”

“Well, I think it’s cute!” said Ezor, “To see Lo so open and vulnerable, when he’s been so closed off all this time. It’s nice to see he has feelings!”

“Ha!” I muttered under my breath, “too bad he doesn’t care for anyone else's. Good luck to Allura!”

“What was that?” he asked, turning to face me, I panicked for a second before realising he genuinely didn’t hear what I said.

“Oh, I said good luck to you and Allura!”

“Oh! Well, thank you!” he smiled, “If our relationship is half as good as yours and Kolivan’s, I’ll be extremely happy. I didn’t have anyone to look up to when I was younger, and I very much doubted love existed at all, but watching the love develop between you has given me renewed hope!”

My anger softened slightly.

“I don’t know how you can stand to leave him!”

I glared at him, and his smile fell in confusion. How could he not know what he said wrong?

I turned away from him, refocusing on Kosmo, but I could feel his questioning eyes on me. He eventually looked away, turning to talk to Ezor again.

The fact was, I didn’t want to leave Kolivan. I wasn’t supposed to be leaving him behind. He was supposed to be coming with me. Me, Kosmo and Kolivan. Our little family, going to spend time with our bigger family.

Lotor was supposed to be staying behind, running the planet for a few months. He didn’t have the connection to Shiro and Curtis, or Keith and the rest of the Earthlings, as we did, but he had put up a fight.

He had become sulky, and snappy, and bad mannered, like a young Galran having a temper tantrum, until Kolivan had relented and given in.

That was bad enough. The fact that I had to leave my love behind when we were meant to be spending time with my son and his family.

But now, Lotor had pulled this stunt, leaving Kolivan in shame and embarrassment, and the stress of dealing with the aftermath of his announcement.

I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to leave him to deal with all of this. But he had insisted. We had a short argument, but in the end, he had had to only say one word to convince me. Keith.

***

I had known Kolivan most of my life. He was a few decaphoebs older than me, but children were rare among the Galra, so we were all schooled together. We both advanced quickly through the ranks, Kolivan always a few steps ahead of me, and he was soon my leader.

We undertook many missions together, and he was my left-hand man. We fought as one, we had each other's backs, we spent all our time together, and even developed a way to communicate so others wouldn't know what we were saying. He was the closest thing to a friend you could have in the Galran Empire.

We eventually got separated, Kolivan being sent to Zarkons private fleet, and me being sent to a post in the far-out regions.

I didn’t realise how much he meant to me until he was gone.

We didn't see each other for many decaphoebs until he tracked me down while I was on a mission with my fleet, on a trading planet in the Derain region, and recruited me to The Blade of Marmora.

It was great to be working together again. We both had our undercover missions in our respective stations, but we got to see each other occasionally and talk even more.

The last time I had seen him had been a few quintants before my mission to the distant Helios system, which we were to find out held Earth, and the Blue Lion.

And there I stayed, to stop the Lion from falling into the hands of the Galra.

And there, in the desert, I met Tex. He was so very much like Kolivan, big, and strong, and kind, and loving, and willing to do what was right for the greater good. He accepted my mission and fought bravely by my side, and we quickly fell in love, and soon our little family grew with the birth of Keith.

I was so happy on Earth, and so in love with Tex and Keith. 

But then one night my little world was torn apart when Galra scouts found us, and I had to leave to protect the most important things in my life.

It had been 5 decaphoebs since I had had contact with the Blade of Marmora, and control had been passed on to new leaders. I knew I should have sought Kolivan out, but my heart was still breaking, so I took a code name, and a mission in a sector that was as remote as possible, still helping the Blade, but without the risk of running into him.

Orders kept coming in over the next 15 decaphoebs, and I travelled all around the galaxy, working for the blade, and I never saw or heard from Kolivan. But he was never far from my mind.

I felt guilty longing for Kolivan, knowing that Tex was out there, raising our child. How could I love both these beings at the same time? I couldn’t go back to Earth, that would put them at risk. But I couldn’t let myself go find Kolivan, because that would be betraying them.

So my life was an endless loop of infiltrating the Galra, while fighting off feelings of guilt about the three people I loved and missed the most. Decaphoeb after decaphoeb, until all the stars aligned, and they brought my beautiful boy back into my life.

I knew the second I saw his blade, my blade, who he was, but when I finally saw his face, all my hopes were confirmed. I will admit, I had been slightly shaken when I heard the name Kolivan, but that was the least of my priorities at that time. I was thrown into this whirlwind of protecting Keith, but still doing what was right by the mission.

Our time in the quantum abyss was a blessing in disguise, as we were forced to get to know each other quicker than we normally would have, seeing as we were both so distant from our past lives, and didn’t like talking about them.

I found out all about Keith’s life, how Tex had died, and he had been left all alone, and what a terrible childhood he had had until Shiro had found him. I felt even more guilty for leaving him.

He had found out about my life, and my reasons for leaving him. With our pasts all out in the open, it gave us the nudge we needed to question further, let down our walls, and really got to know each other.

I had promised I would never leave him again, and I had intended to keep that promise, but once we were back with Voltron, I realised he was so strong and independent, he didn’t need me constantly at his side, he just needed to know I wasn’t going to disappear on him again.

My boy was happy and safe. Tex was long gone, and even though I still loved him, there was nothing I could do about it. My past was still wracked with guilt, but my future suddenly got a little brighter.

So when we found Kolivan, clinging to life, my heart nearly burst out of my chest. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, and I never wanted to again. I had loved Tex, there was no denying that, but it was nothing compared to the love I felt for my oldest friend.

I told Keith, and myself, that I was joining Kolivan for the good of the universe, for it needed the Blade more than it ever had, but it was really because Kolivan needed me. Not for the Blade, but because he was a shadow of the laughing, joking, Galra I once knew.

Keith was as safe and happy as he could be, in the middle of the war, and he had his friends and new found family to depend on. Kolivan had no one, and I was going to change that.

For the next few phoebs, we threw ourselves into finding other members of the blade and getting into contact with the rebels throughout the universe. We didn’t spend much time alone, but when we did it was awkward. He had become cold, serious, and reserved. I was worried that the Kolivan I knew was gone for good.

As the phoebs passed, though, I began to notice he frowned less, and would even give the occasional smile. Blade members that knew him would remark to me about how good it was to see the old Kolivan back.

It was great to see him happy, and I will never forget the first time I heard him laugh again.

We had joined up with Matthew and his group of rebels. He filled us in on the circumstances back on Earth, and we were all headed back to make our stand.

We got word from Earth that things had gotten really intense. The ship fell into an eerie silence, slowly making it's way through the universe, while we all hung on what little news we got from the radio.

Then the radio went silent. It was only quintants, but it felt like decaphoebs. We sat on the edge of our seats, fearing for the worst, until Shiro came over the radio, saying that they had defeated the Galra and then a Robeast, and that Voltron and Earth were safe.

A roar of celebration went through the ship, and Kolivan picked me up and spun me around, the most beautiful sound ringing from his mouth, as he laughed with happiness.

From somewhere on the ship, Nunvil was brought forward, and a majority of us drank and danced our way into the night. If anyone knew how to party, it was the rebels, even without reason. But we definitely had reason that night.

We found a quiet place among the revelry and began reminiscing about the old days. We slowly moved closer and closer, until we sat side by side, his arm over my shoulder.

It was a perfect moment. But still, there was something I needed to know.

“When you sent Keith to that base, did you know it was me there?” I asked him

“I did.”

“And did you know Keith was my son?”

“It was an educated guess. No other Blade member I know of has ever been to Earth. And I recognized the blade.”

“So you sent him to me?”

“I did.”

“And how did you know I was out there? I’ve used a code name for the last 15 decaphoebs?”

“I’ve always known where you were, little one. Ever since you returned.”

That nickname from our past had my heart thumping in my chest.

“Wha… Why didn’t you come after me?”

“You didn’t want to be found,” he replied, “Even though it hurt me, I always knew where you were, I always knew you were safe. You didn’t want to be with me, but I could take comfort as long as I knew you were alive.”

“I did…” I said, looking into his eyes, “I did want you. I always wanted you. I was just scared.”

“No need to be scared anymore, little one,” he said, resting his forehead against mine, and rubbing our noses together, “We are together now.”

 

***

“How long until we meet with the Atlas?” I asked, my stomach had begun turning.

“Approximately one varga,” Matthew replied.

I groaned, and Kosmo looked up at me, eyes full of concern. He whined and gently nudged into me further.

I curled over him, cradling his head, and found a spot on the floor to stare at.

“I’m… going to check on Narti,” I heard Lotor say awkwardly, as he got up from his seat and made his way to the back of the cockpit.

“Lo…” Ezor replied.

“No… It’s okay,” he said, and the door opened. He walked out, and I went back to zoning the ship out.

I thought of everyone I’m going back to see, mostly Keith and Lance, the people that are making this all worth it, as my stomach continued to churn. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be as bad on the Atlas.

~

I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew we were landing. 

I let the main part of the ship empty a bit before I stood, and my head spun. As soon as the cockpit stopped spinning, I made my way, as quickly as possible off the Ganymede. 

I saw Hunk as he waved me down, but I couldn’t stop. I was desperate to find a bathroom and a place to lay down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my chickadees! Sorry it's been so long between posts!  
> If you're still around, let me know! 2 more chapters in this book and Day 2 will start, and things will really get moving.  
> Have some soft Krolivan! This chapter wasn't even meant to happen, but Krolia wanted to be heard. I'm thinking of writing a prequel, I'm so weak for them, it's ridiculous!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Lex


	8. Day 1 - Allura - Altea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran make the journey to meet up with the Atlas

I paced my rooms, waiting for Coran to call me to board. Ailis and Eavan had helped me pack, and taken my luggage, along with theirs, to the ship. Shiro and Curtis’s gifts had been loaded, and the painting for Lance now sat, wrapped in protective layers, in the hangar. I had made Coran take it on and off the ship so many times now, he had stopped listening to me.

I decided I needed to keep myself busy. 

I left my rooms and walked down the hall. I wandered aimlessly for a while, making random turns, going up and down narrow staircases, until I found myself in front of the library.

I hadn’t been in here for almost 2 years now. Anytime I needed something, Coran would always get it for me, quite often before I had even asked. Lance must have been at the front of my mind at the moment, and I felt drawn to the memories of him.

I pushed the doors open, and the scent of old books filled my nose as I breathed in deep. I looked around, taking in the rows of big sturdy bookshelves, and the lounges spread throughout the room.

I was walking down the large staircase when I realised I had startled a young Altean who was studying there. He had been sitting right at the large table in front of the window Lance used to sit at.

“Oh, hello there!” I greeted them.

“Oh, ah, I was just leaving!” he said, as he jumped up and began to put his books away.

“Oh, no, please don’t!” I said placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’m glad to see someone using this space.” I gave him a friendly smile. “What’s your name, young one?” I asked.

He stood slightly shorter than me, with dark hair, stormy eyes, and azure Altean marks. The way he spoke and moved reminded me of Lance. ‘What was with this day?’ I asked myself with slight exasperation. 

“Ah, Taalib?” he responded, but the way he said it was like he was unsure of the answer.

“Nice to meet you, Taalib,” I said, looking at the many papers spread across the table, “And what are you doing?”

“Coran gave me permission!” he gulped.

“That’s perfectly fine,” I smiled, “Nobody should ever get in trouble for being in a library, as long as they were using it appropriately.”

“Well,” he started, looking down at his feet, “When Lance was still here, he would come down to my parents bakery, and he would sit down at the counter, and talk to me and my sister about Earth, and he would show us the things he had found on his adventures. He told us he was making a book, and he would write about everything he found in it.” 

He got more confident as he continued, “He wanted to know everything about Altea, so when he found something new, he would ask Coran, or my Father, and make notes. Here, see?” he picked up a piece of paper that had a small sketch of Luedoc tree, with field notes printed in Lance’s handwriting next to it. 

“When Lance left, we missed him and his stories, so my sister and I started venturing outside the city, and decided to keep going with Lance’s work,” he said, handing me another piece of paper. This time the writing wasn’t as neat, but the sketch of the Seldet flowers was absolutely stunning.

“You drew this?” I asked.

“No, my sister did,” he admits, “But I did all the research, and the writing.”

“It’s all very amazing. I’m sure Lance will be so proud you chose to continue his work, Taalib. I shall tell him of this when I see him.”

“Really?” he asked, “Wow!”

“Of course!” I smiled, “Actually, do you mind if I take some of this and show him?” I said gesturing to the table.

“That would be really great!” he exclaimed, and began sweeping up all the papers on the table, putting them into a neat pile. He put them all into a large envelope made of fabric, tied it up with string, and handed it to me. “Thank you, Princess,” he said, beaming.

“No problemo!” I said, which got a laugh from the boy.

“Lance used to say that!” he chuckled, as he made his way to the door.

“He did too!” I realised, laughing myself, and following after him. “Now you make sure to come back here anytime you want, I want to see any notes you’ve made when I get back. Run along now!” I said, closing the door behind us.

“Thank you, Princess!” he called, as he ran off down the hall.

~

After that, I decided to visit the council rooms, on the bottom floor of the castle.

“How are things, Princess? Are you ready for your trip?” Asked Keilee, my head advisor.

“I believe so,” I replied, “Can you give me a rundown of security again?” I asked.

Keilee nodded, and ran through it again, without hesitation, giving me times from the last test run, and reminding me of all the military we had on standby if things went wrong. All things Coran had said to me hours before, but it somehow felt more reassuring this time.

“Thank you Keilee, I know I must be driving you a little crazy!”

“No, Princess,” they responded, “You have every right to be nervous, but I assure you we will do anything and everything to ensure the safety of this planet.”

Just then Eavan came to the doorway and alerted me to the fact it was time to go.

“Thank you, Keilee.” I said, placing my hand on their shoulder, “I trust you all, and I have faith I'm leaving everything in good hands.”

“Thank you, Princess,” they said, nodding, “Safe travels, and remember to enjoy your time. All will be sound here.”

~

I made my way to the ship and found Coran, Eavan and Ailis waiting in the hangar for me.

“On or off, Allura?” Coran asked, gesturing to the covered up painting.

“On,” I replied, “I can always bring it back if I change my mind, but I'll only regret if I don't bring it.”

“Good choice, Princess,” he said, gesturing to the twins to help carry the painting aboard.

Ailis and Eavan were two of the hundreds of Alteans that had somehow reappeared with the planet. We had found the twins shut in the observatory in the castle, scared, and unsure of what was going on, with no memories of where they had been.

Being just the two of them, and with no other family they had knowledge of, we took them in, gave them a job, and somewhere to live in the castle. They both took to the work quickly, and Coran believed they could have been handmaidens wherever they had come from.

They were both slightly odd, many people steered clear of them, and Ailis refused to talk in public, although I had heard her whispering to her sister on occasion. There was something about them I didn’t quite trust, but I thought it was better to have them closer to me, than out causing trouble elsewhere.

~

I sat in the pilots' seat, Coran was behind me in the navigators' chair, and Eavan and Ailis were strapped in at the back of the cockpit.

It was only a small ship, much smaller than Blue, but it was so clunky and slow to maneuver. We sat mostly in silence, Eavan barely ever spoke, Ailis didn’t, and Coran seemed to be walking on eggshells, only interrupting to give updates to the navigation.

We moved slowly through the darkness. It was so big and endless, yet I could feel it closing in on me. I felt this every time I was out in the open now. It was a feeling that I was going to get lost again, consumed by the monster that was space.

“Coran?” I asked, not able to stand the silence anymore, “Tell me about the triplets again! I’m so excited to meet them. I can’t wait! I want to know everything about them!” I feigned excitement. It wasn’t that I wasn’t looking forward to meeting the babies. It was more everything else was weighing down on me, making it hard for the excitement to break through.

Coran’s eyes lit up as he went into telling me about Bandor, Cora and Hiero in turn. I listened with my full attention. Coran could talk for hours about the triplets, and this was just the distraction I needed.

I had tried to convince Coran multiple times to spend more time on Earth, but he always refused. “Altea is my home, Princess. I’ve lost her once, I’m not going to lose her again,” he would argue, but I know there was something more behind his reluctance.

~

“They really are the most amazing little people,” Coran finished, as we were lining up with the Atlas, “You really are going to love them!”

“I’m sure I will!” I replied back to him, heading towards the cargo doors they had open. “They are already the apples of my eye. Them, and Dwayne, of course. I can’t pick favourites!”

We touched down in the large hold, and the doors shut behind us. There was a loud whoosh, as the room filled with air, and green lights started flashing, meaning it was safe to exit the ship.

“Leave our things here,” I told Eavan and Ailis, “We’ll make our greetings first, and then we will get ourselves settled in.

“Yes, Princess,” Eavan said, and her sister nodded beside her.

We walked down the ramp and made our way through the hangar. I saw the Ganymede, along with several other ships, parked in the bays around the room. 

It was strange that no one had come out to greet us yet. Coran and I looked at each other, and we all reached for the weapons we kept on our belts.

Coran pressed the button to open the doors to the main part of the ship, and we tensed as they slowly open. 

James Griffin was standing there to greet us. Not the face I had expected, but friendly all the same.

“Is everything alright, James?” I asked. There were people walking through the halls, going about their day to day business, most of them bowed their heads in a sign of respect as I passed, but there was no one I recognised.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” he answered. “Everybody is just tied up with an issue at the moment. Lotor wanted to come, but the Commander sent me to greet you instead.”

“Lotor?” I questioned.

“Yes, Princess, he came aboard with Krolia and the Jupiter crew,” James replied.

“Coran?” I asked, “Were you aware of this?”

“No, Princess, as far as I knew it was Krolia and Kolivan coming back to Earth.”

“No Kolivan,” James cut in, he seemed amused, “Just Krolia, Lotor, and that big dumb dog.”

Just then, Kosmo zapped in, he had grown so large, he almost took up half the hall. He growled, took James by the wrist, and disappeared again, taking James with him. 

I turned to see the girls had run halfway back down the corridor in fright, and Coran was trying not to laugh.

“It’s okay, girls, I don’t know what in the Milky Way is going on here, but I assure you, nothing is going to hurt you.”

Just then a stripe of black, orange, and bright blue sped past, following a corridor that crossed ours, closely followed by Ezor and Zethrid.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” I ask loudly, stopping Zethrid in her tracks.

“Oh, hey Allura,” she grinned at me, “Everyone’s in the boardroom waiting for you, sorry, gotta go catch Narti!”

“Narti?” Coran and I both exclaimed, but she was gone again.

“Guess we should continue on,” I said, turning to look at Coran and the twins, “I don’t think we are going to make any sense of this until we find someone, anyone, who stays around long enough to talk to us.”

We continued down the hall and could hear raised voices as we neared the boardroom. I paused outside the door, to take a deep breath, before pushing the button to open the mechanical doors.

Everybody looked towards us as the doors opened. Several people stood against the walls, watching what was happening. There was a large table in the centre of the room. At one end sat Lotor, who looked like he was fuming. At the other stood Krolia, hands on the table, leaning forward in anger. In the middle of the table, Kosmo stood, snarling at Lotor. Hunk and Matt sat to the side, clearly trying to keep the peace but failing. Nobody was saying a word, and the tension in the room was palpable.

Coran spoke up loudly from behind me, “What in the quiznack is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hectic!  
> It's getting there, my lovelies! I've got so much planned, and I'm so excited to tell you all!


	9. Day 1 - Hunk - The Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now aboard The Atlas, and drama ensues.

We were in the kitchen, making the final preparations for dinner when we got word that the Ganymede was docking.

“You got it from here, Sal?” I asked, turning to the Galra at the head of the kitchen.

He nodded silently, so Shay and I quickly tidied our work area, took off our aprons and hair nets, washed our hands, and left the kitchen.

We headed towards the airlock that leads to the landing bay, and waited patiently until we were allowed to be let in. A number of people joined us, as many of us had family and friends that were part of Jupiter, and we were all excited to see them again.

The airlock opened, and we all rushed in. All around me people were greeting and hugging their loved ones. This was one of my favourite things about being on the Atlas, getting to see the love and happiness of the reunited. It helped counteract the bad memories we shared, when we would wait for people to come back, and they never did.

Suddenly, Krolia stormed off the Ganymede, walking so fast that even Kosmo, with his long wolf-like legs, had to bound to keep up. She walked straight past everyone, and headed towards the front of the ship.

Matt, Lotor, Zethrid and Ezor came off the ship last. Ezor was carrying a large box, and Matt was trying to walk as far away from her as humanly possible.

I peeked into the box, and saw a cute little kitten.

“Dwayne’s going to want to be your best friend!” I said, “He loves playing with Shiro’s cat when we visit.”

Shay laughed in agreement.

“Aw, yay! Narti loves new friends!” Ezor replied.

We quickly gave them all large hugs. I saved my last, and biggest for Matt.

“Hey, man, what's going on?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, “Krolia looked like she was about to blow!”

“That would be my fault,” admitted Lotor, “I think I may have upset her.”

“Really?” Matt asked, “You THINK you MAY have upset her. Jeez, Lo.” he turned to me, “I think the Jupiter is going to have to go into damage control here, can you find us a room to sort this out?”

“Sure,” I replied, “let's go talk to Commander Jakobson, see if we can work something out.”

***

I led Matt and Zeth to the bridge, while Shay took the others to their rooms to drop the cat off, before taking them to see Dwayne. I knew Jakobson would be waiting there to talk to Zethrid.

They both filled me in on what had happened on the way.

“She has every right to be mad though,” Matt assured me, “Lotor dropped that bomb on everyone, and acted like it was no big deal. But if we are all going to survive this trip to Earth, we’ve got to make sure everyone can act civilly towards each other.”

“Agreed,” I nodded, “And hopefully before the Alteans get here.”

We spoke to Commander Jakobson, and he let us have the use of the boardroom at the front of the ship. We left Zethrid on the bridge, then I went in search of Krolia, and Matt went to round up Lotor, and some members of Jupiter.

***

I found her in what used to be known as ‘The Paladins Lounge’, it was where the 5 of us, and Coran, Shiro, Matt, Romelle, and a couple of our close friends and family used to gather between missions.

No one used it anymore, and it felt strange, being in that unused room. I could still see echoes of my space family everywhere I looked. Pidge hooked up to her laptop in the corner, Allura and Lance sitting together on one couch, me spread out along one side of a large L-shaped couch, usually with Matt spread out on the other, Keith snuggled into the corner.

That was where I found her and Kosmo, snuggled up in Keith's corner, Kosmo whining into Krolias lap, as she stroked his head.

“Hey there, Mrs Keith’s Mom!” I said, coming to sit down beside her.

“Hey Hunk,” she replied, “And please, call me Krolia. Keith does,” she sighed.

“How you doing?” I ask, sticking out my closed fist for Kosmo to sniff before he allowed me to ruffle the fur on his head.

“I’m just tired,” she sighed, and honestly, she had looked a little pale. “Of everything.”

“Lotor?” I asked.

“That’s part of it,” she replied, “he thinks he can do what he wants, when he wants, and he doesn't care about the consequences.”

“Well, Matt’s pulling together the Jupiter project, so we can air this out, and get everything off our chests, and we can all have a peaceful trip, how does that sound?”

Kosmo gave a low growl and buried himself further into Krolia’s lap.

“It’s okay, Kos,” she said, scratching his ears, “We can’t spend this whole trip avoiding him,” she sighed, “we are going back for the same reason, after all.”

Kosmo gave a whine.

“Come on, pup, it’s time to get up,” Kosmo just stared at her, “Time to get up!” she repeated, and gently pushed his rear.

He reluctantly climbed off the couch, and ambled to the door, turning around to wait for her.

***

We got to the boardroom, and Lotor, Matt, and the Jupiter members, as well as Jakobson and James Griffin, were all standing around the room.

Kosmo walked in and snarled at James. “Enough!” Krolia growled at him. Kosmo went to curl up in the corner of the room, and Krolia made her way to the head of the table.

“I thought, seeing as you know both parties, and you’re both good at negotiating, and diffusing situations, you could take the table, Garrett, Holt.” Jakobson nodded to us both in turn. He had been including me more in diplomatic meetings like this, in preparation for a new role I would be taking on when I got back to Earth.

“Yes, sir,” we both nodded, and each took a seat at the side of the table, Lotor taking a seat at the other end.

“Krolia, how about you start?” suggested Matt.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. It slowly slid open, and Ina popped her head through the opening.

“Excuse me, Sir, the Alteans are docking,” she said to Jakobson.

“Thank you, Leifsdottir,” he replied, “We will be there to greet them shortly.” He nodded, and Ina turned to return to the bridge, the door closing behind her.

Lotor pushed his chair back and stood to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jakobson asked, “We have not finished our business here, and Holt and Garrett have not given you permission to leave.”

“I do not need their permission, I am not under the control of the Garrison.”

“You are on board a Garrison vessel. We are giving you safe passage back to Earth. While you are on board this ship you are, indeed, under the control of the Garrison, is that understood?” Jakobson said in a firm voice.

Lotor remained silent.

“If you have an issue with that, we can drop you off at the nearest safe point, if you prefer?”

Lotor shook his head.

“Good. Take a seat. There are several people here who would like nothing more than to go greet the Princess, but we have your mess to sort out.” he said, turning to James, “Griffin, go meet our guests, and bring them here immediately.”

James gave a curt nod and quickly left the room.

“Krolia, you may continue.”

“This is exactly what I’m so mad about!” she snapped, “You have no regard for authority!”

“I thought you wanted Kolivan to be in control? I thought everyone wanted Kolivan in control?” he said, exasperated, “Why is everyone so mad, if I’m giving them what they want!”

“It isn’t what you did, Lotor,” she said, her voice getting higher, “It’s how you did it. How you do everything. You have an air of arrogance, you think you’re better than everyone, and you do things without thinking about the consequences to anyone but yourself.”

“Whoa there!” Matt said in a soothing tone, “From what I can gather, Lotor thought he was doing the right thing, he just went the wrong way about it.”

“It’s not just about now,” she replied, “It’s all the time. The way you look down on people, and do anything to get your own way. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“I. Am. Trying.” he hissed through his teeth.

“I don’t want to speak for you, Lotor, and I don’t want to make excuses,” I interjected, turning to Krolia, “But there were habits that he grew up with, ways he was raised, and Lotor is trying his hardest. It’s been a pretty crazy 2 years, and you can’t expect him to completely get rid of those habits in that short amount of time, no matter how hard he has tried. I think we need to give him support, and talk to him rationally, help him understand where he has gone wrong, instead of getting angry at him all the time.”

“He’s not a child, Hunk, we shouldn’t be making concessions for him,” she sighed.

“You’re right,” Lotor cut in, “I am not a child, and you are free to get angry at me, but you still need to help me understand. I don’t have very good people, or cooperation, skills. Allura has been helping me with these things, because I can’t read people, and I find it very hard to trust anybody. I was brought up in a world where everybody wore a mask, even my own mother. It was a performance, where you had to show power, and manipulate your way to get anywhere. You couldn’t look weak in front of your enemies. He who has all the cards has all the power. I gave all my cards to Kolivan. So where did I go wrong?”

“You really don’t get it?” she asked, “You don’t get how you humiliated Kolivan today?”

Lotor stared at her blankly.

“The Galra are all about power, you know this, you just said it.” she continued, “But you need to earn that power. Imagine there was a Kral Zera held, all of the Galran empire came to watch.”

I had heard about the Kral Zera before. If I remembered correctly, it was a coronation ceremony, where prospective Galran’s battled against each other to win the title of Emperor or Empress. Lotor nodded in acknowledgement, he clearly knew what Krolia was talking about.

“And you win!” she cried, but then put on a serious face, “But not because you fought valiantly, but because all the other Galra there to compete suddenly fell ill. You manage to relight the flame. You now rule the Empire. But would the Empire find you worthy? Would you find honour in owning the title you have not earned?”

“But Kolivan is worthy!” Lotor replied.

“Does the Empire believe that?” she asked, turning to Matt, “Does The Jupiter Project truthfully believe that?”

Matt shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

Just then, Kosmo growled, his ears pricked up, and he zapped from the room.

“You gave him all your cards, Lotor, but he did not earn them. So, now, not only does the Empire question his worthiness, but you made sure the most influential beings in the entire universe wasted their time coming out to attend a meeting they didn’t need to attend, making Kolivan look even more foolish and incompetent than they already believe he is!” she paused, “And you left him to clean up the chaos you left in your wake! All under the watchful eye of the Project, who are just waiting for him to put a foot wrong!”

“Who is it that has no faith?” he scoffed. “He’s the leader now. He needs to deal with these things. I was leaving the planet anyway, why prolong the inevitable? Why make myself go back to a planet that I don’t intend on returning to, just to give Kolivan a reprieve on handling the duties that he needs to learn to deal with if he’s going to be an effective leader?”

“You could have held off until we got back. Until I was there to support him!”

“As I said, Krolia, I have no intentions in going back there!”

“You could have waited. You could have ruled for those few phoebs, like you were supposed to, instead of having a tantrum like a child, and sulking until you got your way!”

“So that is what this is really about? You’re still angry that he let me come in his place? Why shouldn’t I get to go?”

“Because we actually have family on Earth!” We could all see she was getting angrier “Because we have people we love and care about that we wanted to share time with, celebrating their union! Because I wanted to spend time with the two most important people in my life! You see Allura all the time, and only had to wait two phoebs to see her again. Who knows when Kolivan is going to get the chance to see any of our family again?”

“So, I have to stay behind, ruling an Empire that he is so determined to run, because you wanted him to go on a little holiday?” I snarled, “That’s not the way leadership works. If he was a real leader, he would know that!”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Krolia yelled, standing up from her seat. The room fell silent. Lotor and Krolia glared at each other from opposite ends of the table.

Kosmo zapped back into the room, and right to the middle of the table, snarling at Lotor.

The door slid open, and Allura, Coran, and the twins stood there, silent with confusion.

“What in the quiznack is going on?” Coran said loudly, before stepping around Allura and into the room. “It’s been complete and utter chaos since we got here, with pilots disappearing, space wolves, cats and Galran ex-generals running all over the place, and we walk in to find the three of you at each other's throats!”

“Pilots disappearing?” Jakobson asked, “What pilots?”

“The one you sent to greet us.” Allura replied, “Kosmo came and took him away.”

“Krolia,” He said in a gruff voice, “What’s Kosmo done with Griffin?”

“How am I supposed to know?” she snapped. “He’s not talking, and neither am I! I’m done with this!”

“Okay,” Jakobson said, resignedly, “I think we all need some time to calm down, you are all dismissed. Dinner will be ready at nineteen hundred hours. I’ll see you in the cafeteria then.”

“No thanks,” Krolia said, and turned to leave the room, Kosmo jumping off the table to follow her.

“Do you want me to bring you something?” I called after her.

“No thank you, Hunk,” she replied, turning back, “I think I’m going to call Kolivan, and try to get some sleep. I’ll come see you, Shay and Dwayne tomorrow.”

“Okay, Krolia,” I smiled at her, “Try to get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” She walked out of the room, and the door slid closed behind her.

I got up from my seat, and wrapped Allura and Coran in a big bear hug, as the Jupiter members began leaving.

Commander Jakobson stopped by us, “It’s nice to see you again, Princess,” he said, taking Allura’s hand and shaking it, “and I hope we can catch up shortly, but it would seem I have a junior officer to find.”

He shook Coran’s hand, and nodded to the twins before leaving the room.

Matt came over, and hugged Allura and Coran as well.

Lotor remained seated, while Allura stood staring at him.

“It seems I have a lot to catch up on,” she said.

“Well, how ‘bout we head to my quarters, and you can all come see Shay and Dwayne, I know they can’t wait to see you all. We can get everybody up to date there.”

Lotor stood up and walked to stand next to Allura. I hadn’t noticed how on edge she was, until he wrapped his arm around her waist, and the tension dripped from her.

“Yes, let’s go see your baby!” she smiled.“He’s not really a baby anymore,” I laughed, “But you can see for yourselves,” we walked out of the boardroom, and down the hall, all chatting happily.

Ina came over later, and a few other people popped in and out, and we spent the rest of the night, including dinner catching up. We talked and laughed late into the night, and well into the next morning. It was good to have this part of my family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s a wrap for day 1, but definitely not this series! Books 1, 2, and 3 will be continued in books 4, 5, and 6 respectfully, just to make things easier to read and run more smoothly (still not sure if it’s going to be a day per book, or maybe a week, I’ll figure it out).
> 
> Intro’s and flashbacks are pretty much done, so things are going to start progressing quicker now, and I’ve got so much planned! Can’t wait for y’all to read it!
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects!
> 
> I'm trying to get on a posting schedule, hopefully every Saturday, but if I fall behind, feel free to come kick my butt on Tumblr, or just come have a chat! I like to leave little snippets and teasers over there too, as well as little sketches and character bios.


End file.
